


Game Over

by tardy_fanfiction



Category: GLPaddl
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardy_fanfiction/pseuds/tardy_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hier der GLPaddl One Shot :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hier der GLPaddl One Shot :)

Ich rannte so schnell mich meine Beine trugen. Gehetzt blickte ich nach hinten, konnte aber nicht erkennen, ob ich immer noch verfolgt wurde. Allerdings konnte ich Schritte hören, die immer näher zu kommen schienen.

Ich guckte wieder nach vorne und bog rechts in eine Straße ein. Häuser zogen an mir vorbei, doch ich nahm nichts wahr. Alles woran ich dachte war: Bloß weg hier! Nicht stehen bleiben.

„Du kannst nicht ewig davon rennen!“ Rief eine Stimme hinter mir, die mich anspornte noch schneller zu laufen. „Lass mich in Ruhe!“

Schnell atmend lief ich weiter ohne zu wissen, wo ich überhaupt hinlief. Hauptsache weg. Nicht stehen bleiben! Wenn ich stehen bleibe, habe ich verloren.

„Ich krieg dich schon noch!“ Sagte die Stimme und sie schien näher zu kommen. Ich sah mich nach hinten um und konnte einen Schatten erkennen, der auf mich zu rannte. Sofort beschleunigte ich meine Schritte, immer weiter geradeaus. Allerdings geriet ich leicht ins straucheln, fing mich aber sofort wieder.

Durch das Straucheln hatte die Person hinter den Abstand zwischen uns verringert und war bedenklich näher gekommen. Gehetzt lief ich in eine der vielen Seitengassen, nicht ahnend wo ich mich gerade befand.

„Verpiss dich!“ Schrie ich nach hinten, hoffend, dass die Person die Verfolgung mittlerweile aufgegeben hat.

„Hat der arme Taddl etwa Angst? Angst vor einem schwarzen Schaf?“ Sagte die Person mit neckender Stimme.

Ich bog links ab, immer weiter in einem Gassenlabyrinth untergehend. Ich wusste nicht mehr wo ich hergekommen war und wie ich hier wieder herauskommen würde, aber ich gab dennoch nicht die Hoffnung auf, die Person hinter mir abzuschütteln.

Mehrmals bog ich noch in irgendwelche Gassen ab, aber die Schritte schienen mich immer zu verfolgen. Langsam schlich sich ein Seitenstecken dazu, wodurch die Rennerei unerträglich wurde. Schwer atmend versuchte ich schneller zu rennen, doch ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte.

Ich atmete tief ein und lauschte nach den Schritten, doch ich konnte nichts hören. Hatte ich es geschafft, die Person abzuhängen?

Da ich mir nicht sicher war, lief ich jedoch weiter, nicht gewillt, der Person in die Arme zu laufen.

Ich bog rechts in eine weitere Gasse, aber musste abrupt stehen bleiben, da ich mich in einer Sackgasse befand. Hektisch drehte ich mich um und wollte wieder zurückrennen, doch vor mir stand die Person, die mich die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte. „Ja wen haben wir denn da?“

Verängstigt ging ich einen Schritt zurück, nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Mein Herz schlug in rasender Geschwindigkeit und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden.

„Was ist los? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“ Fragte die Person hämisch, als sie einen Schritt auf mich zu machte.

„Fick dich!“ Sagte ich und machte einen Schritt zurück. Ich wollte die Distanz zwischen uns so groß wie möglich halten.

„Ach! Du kannst ja doch reden!“ Sagte die Person und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu.

Verzweifelt holte ich mein Walkie-Talkie aus meiner Hosentasche und wollte mich in Kontakt mit meinen Kameraden setzen, doch blitzschnell war die Person bei mir und riss es mir aus der Hand.

„Nein!“ Rief ich und wollte nach dem Walkie-Talkie greifen, aber die Person schmiss es auf den Boden. „Dir würde sowieso keiner antworten.“

Mit großen Augen sah ich die Person an. „Was? Wieso?“

In der Dunkelheit konnte ich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ausmachen. „Tjaa…“

„Was meinst du damit, du Arschloch?!“ Schrie ich.

„Ts, ts, ts. Nicht in so einem Tonfall Taddl. Und mein Name ist nicht Arschloch. Ich heiße Manuel“, sagte die Person und kam wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich wich zurück, doch ich kam nicht weit, denn mein Rücken traf auf eine Mauer.

„Ich geb einen Fick drauf, wie du heißt! Was meinst du damit, dass mir niemand antwortet?!“ Sagte ich. Ich wollte mehr Abstand zwischen uns bringen, doch die Mauer in meinem Rücken ließ das nicht zu.

Die Person, Manuel, zog etwas aus ihrem Hosenbund und meine Augen weiteten sich. Er hielt eine Pistole in der Hand, mit der er bedrohlich näher kam. „Wie sollen sie dir antworten, wenn sie nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen?“ Sagte er grinsend.

Er stand jetzt direkt vor mir und ich war nicht in der Lage, mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren. „Du hast sie umgebracht? Was bist du für ein krankes Arschloch?“ Schrie ich. Doch ich verstummte sofort, als ich den Pistolenlauf vor meinem Gesicht sah.

„Aber, aber Taddl. Ich dachte wir hätte schon geklärt, dass ich nicht Arschloch heiße?“ Sagte Manuel und kam mit seinem Gesicht näher, sodass er aus der Dunkelheit herausging und ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Was ich sah, erstaunt mich. Ich blickte nicht in ein normales Gesicht, sonder in eine weiße Maske mit spitzen Zähnen.

„Sag meinen Namen“, raunte Manuel.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte ihm nicht nachgeben. „Sag. Meinen. Namen.“ Wiederholte Manuel sich, doch ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Anscheinend war dies keine gute Entscheidung, denn prompt spürte ich eine Faust in meinem Magen. Hustend ging ich zu Boden und rang nach Luft. Manuel kniete sich neben mich, sein Mund am meinem Ohr. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst meinen Namen sagen.“

„…el“ Flüsterte ich, nicht in der Lage mehr zu sagen.

„Was war das? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden. Du musst etwas lauter sprechen“, stichelte Manuel.

„Manuel“, sagte ich und guckte auf den Boden.

„Na geht doch! War das denn so schwer?“

Widerwillig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Ich blickte an ihm vorbei, in der Hoffnung, dass ich irgendwie einen Fluchtweg finden würde. Manuel schien meine Gedanken zu ahnen, denn er griff grob mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. „Denk nicht mal dran. Du wärst schneller auf dem Boden, als du Eins sagen könntest.“

Schluckend nickte ich, da er es verdammt ernst du meinen schien.

„Hmm…ich glaub mit dir werd ich noch ein bisschen Spaß haben“, sagte Manuel und strich über meine Wange. Angewidert schloss ich die Augen und wollte meinen Kopf wegdrehen, doch Manuel hielt mich immer noch am Kinn fest.

Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und fing an zu grinsen. „Tu nicht so, als würde es dir nicht gefallen.“

„Fick dich du Arschloch“, sagte ich angewidert.

Diesmal traf seine Faust nicht meinen Magen, sonder meinen Kiefer. Stöhnend ging ich zu Boden und versuchte mich aufzurappeln. „Dir wurden eindeutig keine Manieren beigebracht“, sagte Manuel, als er mich hochhievte.

Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, legten sich seine Lippen auf meine. Der Kuss war alles andere als sanft, seine Lippen zwängten sich auf meine.

Nach kurzer Zeit löste er sich von mir und ich holte tief Luft. Er strich mir wieder über die Wange und flüsterte: „Du bist ganz schön widerspenstig. Ich mag das.“

Sofort beschlagnahmten seine Lippen meine und er zwang seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen. Ich wollte meinen Kopf wegziehen, doch Manuel hielt mir seine Pistole an die Schläfe.

Verängstigt hielt ich inne und ließ Manuel gewähren. Es gab nichts, was ich tun konnte, um mich aus dieser Lage zu befreien.

„Manu? Wie weit bist du?“ Ertönte hinter Manuel eine Stimme. Manuel ließ von mir ab und sah nach hinten. „Verpiss dich Zombey, ich hab hier grad meinen Spaß.“

„Man lass den Scheiß. Du weißt, dass wir schnell alle erledigen sollen und uns nicht unnötig aufhalten sollen“, sagte die Person hinter Manuel.

Manuel schnaubte „Okay, okay.“ Er ließ von mir ab und grinste enschuldigend.

„Was?“ Fragte ich verwirrt.

Doch als ich in den Pistolenlauf von Manuel blickte, wusste ich, was passieren würde.

„Game Over, Taddl.“


End file.
